Bitten
by Icee67
Summary: A Vampire apocalypse has taken over the world. The A-Team may be the only ones who can stop it, and once one of their members gets bitten, he may be the key for them to do it. Chapter 5 is up.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, I know what you're thinking. Oh my goodness! Can't this person just stay on ONE story! Ugh! I'm sorry, really. But this was requested and I didn't want to make them wait forever for it. But I've got all the others planned out and nearly finished, so here's the first chapter for this at least. Please don't tell me I'm working on too much at one time! This is just honestly the only way I CAN work!  
><strong>

**I do not own the A-Team.**

It had been a normal week for the world. People going to and from work, children sitting in class learning. Husbands kissed their wives goodbye, dogs ran around barking about whatever they felt the need to bark about. Sprinklers watered down yards, the ocean tide ran up and down the sandy beaches. Snow fell in the mountains like a soft blanket. Cars passed, trains blew their whistles and airplanes were flying overhead.

For the A-Team, it had been a slow week. They had no clients as of yet. They had been staying in Dallas, Texas in a nice hotel that had two bedrooms and a living room and kitchen. They had only been there for three days when the disease broke out.

It had started in New York City, and the Military thought they had had it barricaded. Until it showed its ugly head in the rest of the United States before creeping along to Canada and down to Mexico, South America. Even across the ocean to Europe and Asia. Australia may have been the only ones standing a chance. But no one really knew for sure. The only thing the citizens of planet Earth cared about now was blood. They had to drink it. They _needed_ to drink it. The only thing one could do was run and hide, hope they would not be found, and carry a stake with them. Humans were slowly diminishing. Vampires arose everyday, every night.

One was mostly safe if they ventured out during the day. Mostly. Because vampires stayed in and slept at night, did not mean they all did.

When the disease came to Dallas, the famous team of ex-Rangers were walking down the sidewalks, wondering why it was empty. They had heard on the radio and TV of the invasion, but figured they would be safe for now. Until they ran into a throng of the blood-sucking night creatures.

"Uh oh." Murdock whispered and B.A. pulled out his gun. The Vampires revealed their glistening fangs and lunged, fighting each other to get the humans and their blood.

The team turned without a second thought and took off. These weren't drug dealers, mafias, or even zombies. These were Vampires.

Hannibal managed to snatch a stick of wood up and snapped it, turning both ends into a jagged point. He handed one off to Murdock while Face pulled a knife out of his pocket. Now they stopped and turned, ready to fight the monsters off. Hannibal was able to stab the first one, and it fell gargling and twitching before suddenly turning to dust. "Don't let them bite you!" He warned the other three as they readied themselves.

Face ducked as one flew over him and spun in time to dodge it's grabbing hands. The Vampires did not speak, only hissed and fought. They looked like the once had, only there were big differences: Gray skin, blood-red eyes, sharp fangs, deadly claws, and the ability to transform into bats.

Now the one that Face was fighting off suddenly did just that with a loud pop. the bat shrieked and dove for Face, flying fast around and around his head. Face flailed, smacking out and trying to stab the rapidly moving bat with the knife.

Too busy to assist, B.A. fired his gun into the chests of all the Vampires that came near him. It did not kill them, but slowed them down as they fell backwards on the hard ground. It was dark outside, going on nighttime. Face had lost sight of the bat and was backed against a store wall, braced. It finally came at him and he slashed. A wing fell to the ground and the bat screamed out.

Murdock was backing up as a Vampire came up on him, baring it's fangs. He swallowed and once the creature was right in front of him, he jabbed the stick into it's heart. It fell, turned to dust, and Murdock grinned.

The moment he relaxed, something had hold of his neck and shoulders and before any of the others could assist, extremely sharp fangs bit into the sensitive skin on his neck. Murdock's legs gave out and he fell onto his knees, crying for help as he felt the blood being sucked out of his neck. Face cried out a loud, "No! Murdock!" and B.A. fired at the creature.

The bullets knocked it off the pilot and Hannibal drove his stick right into the monster. Blood was pouring out of the bites, completely covering his neck and soaking his shirt. Murdock was shivering, gasping and gurgling as he began to fall. Face caught him before he hit the ground, biting on his bottom lip and gently shaking his friend.

"Murdock? C'mon Murdock!" He cried, a wetness forming in his eyes. B.A. took the stick from Hannibal and took care of the remaining two Vampires while Hannibal grabbed Murdock's wrist, feeling his pulse slowly fade away. With one last shuddering breath, Murdock fell limp and silent in Face's arms.

"Oh my God." Face whispered, a few tears falling from his eyes and Hannibal closed his, willing himself not to cry. B.A. knelt, a hand on Face's back, and pursed his lips.

Then, before they could move or say anything, something inside Murdock's chest caused him to jerk and his eyes slowly opened to reveal a bright red color staring up at Face.

**A/N: I hope this will meet your request!:)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh my God!" Face repeated much louder as he jerked back, stumbling in his haste and falling backwards, his hands braced behind him as he sort of crab-walked backwards away from Murdock.

Hannibal was holding the stake-stick to Murdock's throat before he could really think and B.A. had the gun aimed right for Murdock's forehead. Murdock moved his red eyes from Face to B.A. then to Hannibal.

"Do it. I dare you." Came the low hiss from Murdock as he glared into Hannibal's eyes. As he spoke, his lips went gray and through the small parting of them, Hannibal saw two of his teeth growing longer into a deadly point. Like a drop of ink on water, the greyness in his lips seemed t suddenly spread out slowly until it covered his entire face and made its journey down his neck. The bite marks there had began the entire process healed completely before the man's eyes. The fingernails on Murdock's hands were suddenly longer and talon looking. As a few more seconds passed, no one moved. Then Murdock growled, a low rumbling in his chest, and bared his teeth.

BAM!

B.A. lowered the gun and Face had jumped at least a foot in the air at the sudden gunshot. Hannibal tried to stand but his foot caught on his other heel and he went down. Murdock was on his back, moaning with his arms wrapped around his abdomen.

"You son of a bitch!" Murdock nearly shrieked. "You _shot_ me!"

B.A. shook his head. "Ya was gonna drink Hannibal's blood. I did what I had to."

Murdock growled much louder this time and struggled to sit up, red eyes locking on B.A. with fury. "I was only messin' with him you guys! God. Did ya really think I'd kill you guys?"

"Um..." Face swallowed as they looked over at him expectantly. "N-no...I guess not...maybe..." He shrugged as his fingers twisted the hem of his shirt around. Murdock held a hand up, his expression bewildered. "Like I'd drink Hannibal's blood. Smells like old cheese."

"Hey now." Hannibal warned and B.A. kept his eyes on Murdock as he slowly lowered the gun all the way down. "Pull 'ny more stunts like that an' I'll really kill ya. Fool."

Murdock ignored him, looking down as the bullet wound healed itself and he leaned forwards to push himself up. While he held his arms out and pushed his jacket sleeves up to look, Hannibal and Face exchanged perplexed looks. B.A. came over first, grabbing Murdock's left wrist and yanking it towards him, turning it over and regarding the gray skin. His arm was cold.

"Damn. That ain't normal." B.A. said and Murdock laughed, his fangs glistening in the street lamp's soft glow. B.A.'s automatic reaction was to drop the arm and step back. That only made Murdock laugh harder, clamping a hand over his stomach. "Look who's the tough guy now, Bosco."

Hannibal was the next to come, trusting Murdock, and he too reached out to touch the Vampire's arm. The chill was strange and Hannibal lifted an eyebrow, both amazed and wary. "Captain...this sure is...different." He told Murdock, nodding then shaking his head then nodding again.

A sudden thought hit Murdock and his eyes widened. "Hey...I can fly now! _Fly_, with _wings_!" And before they could say anything else, Murdock threw his arms outwards and with a loud pop and an explosion of smoke, Murdock was gone. In his place was a sleek black bat, its wings flapping quickly and the tiny mouth twisted up into a strange bat-smile. With a wink, Murdock was gone, invisible against the dark sky.

"Great," B.A. was grumbling. "and I thought he was a pain _before_..."

Hannibal chuckled, turning in a circle to find the bat. Upon this search, he noticed that Face was still frozen a ways behind them, eyes saucer-like and mouth open. He was hugging his arms to his chest and the moment the bat landed on his shoulder, he let out a girl-like shriek and leap into the air, throwing himself up against the nearest wall.

Another puff of smoke and Murdock was standing before Face, looking both hurt and amused. "Scare ya?"

Face managed to close his mouth and nodded rapidly. "Yes! Sorta...it was just..._unexpected_. That's all." The conman sputtered.

Murdock smirked. "Ha! I bet you're just jealous." He folded his arms over his chest. Under, the heart was completely still. Face swallowed hard and shook his head, trying to appear calmer. "No way. I like being...human." He disagreed.

But Murdock's face fell and he looked down, up, then back at Face, his head tilted to the side. "Face..."

"What?" Face demanded loudly. "You can't expect me to not freak out! You're a freaking _vampire_, what if you like, turn on us or something?"

"Like I would!" Murdock threw his arms down. "You guys are my friends, I'm not gonna kill you. That'd be weird."

Face snorted. "Sure. Okay. This always happens! You'll probably give in to thirst soon and we'll happen to be nearby and bam! No more Face. No more B.A.. No more Hannibal."

Murdock stepped closer. Face stepped back into the wall. "What movies? C'mon, name one where this happens."

The conman thought and the other two figured he had no idea when Face pointed at Murdock. "Buffy and Angel. Angel turned evil and they fought." He crossed his arms with a smug half-smile. Murdock raised his eyebrows and ran his tongue over his bottom lip then shook his head. "Whatever. If this is too much...then I hereby ban you from this team. All in favor!" With that Murdock raised his hand.

The other two were staring at him and Murdock huffed, dropping his hand and looking back to Face sideways. "Please, Face?" Was the whisper that came from the now pouting Vampire.

Face bit down on his lip, sighing and trying to quiet his yelling thoughts. This was dangerous and stupid. But he couldn't stop himself from nodding and holding his hand out to his good friend of ten years. "Fine. But you try to kite me..." Face let the warning speak for itself and Murdock grinned, grasping his hand.

It was cold and Face fought off a shiver. Instead he brought up his other hand to clamp down on Murdock's cold shoulder, squeezing it then they both turned to Hannibal.

"Alright then," The Colonel began. "Let's lay some ground rules as a start..."

**A/N: Ah don't worry. There'll be plenty of action coming up soon**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yay, chapter 3! Okay, things are getting angsty now. Hope ya'll enjoy this, thank you for those who review! I'm glad you're liking this so far, I'll make it as fun and exciting and suspenseful as possible. This is unlike all the others I've got up.**

**Also, I wrote this kinda fast. So if you see any major grammar errors, please let me know so I can fix them!:)**

"Wait..." Murdock sniffed the air, slowly turning away and peering down the alley. He visibly stiffened, leaning down a little and making a low growling noise in his chest. "We're not alone."

Backing up his statement, a Vampire was suddenly jumping down in front of them. Murdock lept back and Face opened his mouth to scream though no sound came out of him. Hannibal whirled, fumbling to find his stake while B.A. just fired at the creature. It shrieked, baring his fangs and staring at the humans with thirsty eyes. It began for Face but Murdock was suddenly there, holding his arms out and hissing. The white part of his eyes suddenly went black and venom coated his fangs. He was in front of Face, blocking him from the oncoming Vampire.

The Vampire growled at Murdock, lunging for him. Murdock too lunged and they collided with a loud crack. The Vampire whirled, caught Murdock's ankle and threw him up. He landed on his back a few feet away with a gasp. The Vampire left him and turned back to Face, extending his arm and was a only a millimeter from Face's neck when Murdock had hold of his arm and he spun him around, slamming the creature into the wall.

Murdock pulled back, keeping one hand on the Vampire's collar bone, and punched him across the face. The Vampire tried to get free, bringing its leg up and kicking Murdock in his side. He jerked to the side, grabbing the Vampire's torso and lifting him into the air, turning him, and slamming the Vampire down head first onto the concrete of the alley. The Vampire spasmed, eyes rolling back as it's skull broke in on itself and Murdock was a blur as he snatched the stake from the frozen Hannibal and drove it into the twitching Vampire's heart. It gargled before suddenly turning to dust.

When Murdock lifted his head, three sets of eyes were locked on him, wide and wary. Murdock straightened up, brushing his hands off on his pants and nodding once. "He's dead."

Hannibal nodded, being the first to unfreeze and speak. "That was impressive...Captain," He paused, unsure exactly what to say.

Murdock half-smiled as the black color faded and was back to white. His fangs stopped leaking venom and B.A. shook his head. "This is wild, man. Can we get outta here now?"

"That's probably a good idea," Hannibal agreed and he stepped towards Face. "Coming?"

Face shook himself, blinking quickly and casting his horror-filled eyes on his CO. "Uh huh..."

B.A. led the way out of the alley, gun still in hand, and they retraced their steps back to their hotel. There was no one at the front desk and as soon as they saw this, they came to realize there had been no one around as they ventured back here. Face was still gaping, stumbling along and when Murdock gripped his elbow to keep him from falling, Face flinched away.

Now they shut the door, Hannibal locking it just for Face's comfort, and B.A. stuffed the gun into his pocket, plopping down on the couch, eyes watching Murdock warningly.

"Face," Hannibal began, putting a hand on the conman's shoulder. Face jumped a little and looked into Hannibal's pale blue eyes. "Maybe you should have something warm to drink."

The idea sounded good and Face nodded, hugging his body when Hannibal left and found his way to the opposite arm chair. He sat slowly, timidly turning his eyes to the TV Bosco had just clicked on.

When Murdock suddenly and out of nowhere threw himself down on the arm of the chair Face sat in, grinning and chirping, "Hey there, Faceman!" Face yelped (manly, mind you) and toppled out of the chair, sprawled on his hands and staring up at Murdock.

Murdock pouted, falling into the actual chair and turning to Face. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare ya." He offered his hand but Face only gaped at him, shaking his head a little. "It's...fine." He uttered and got back up on his own, stepping around the chair and sitting on the couch, one cushion away from Bosco.

"Face, don't do this..." Murdock said in an almost warning tone and Hannibal reappeared with a steaming mug in his hands. He handed it to Face over the back of the couch, the young man taking it and clutching it close as he drew his legs up to his chest. Hannibal sat on the other side of him, glancing at B.A. and Murdock.

"Look, Face," Hannibal decided to intervene, perhaps find out why Face was in this state. "If you need to talk about something, you can. We won't judge you."

Murdock nodded and B.A. remained silent, staring at the horrible soap opera. He was tempted to turn the news on but had yet to retrieve the remote again.

"I'm fine. Really." Face insisted though he was not believable enough and Hannibal's eyebrow went up, skeptical. "Look. It's nothing and I don't want to talk about it." Face added.

Murdock tilted his head. "So there _is_ something?"

Face growled, humanly, and set the cup down on the table, turning towards Murdock. "Fine. What happens when he gets thirsty? I don't particularly like the idea of just sending him out and letting him find some human, feed, and come back like nothing's happened. Our species, humans, are being killed by creatures like _him_!" Face's voice rose a few octaves as he let loose suddenly.

"We have to keep those few who are still alive. So that those creatures die of thirst and this can just all pass over." Face stopped and Murdock leaned forwards. "Don't like saying the V word, do you?" He challenged.

Face glared at him. "Stop it."

"Vampire." Murdock cocked his head to the other side, fangs showing. "Vampire. _Vampire_. Vamp-"

"Just stop!" Face shouted, jumping to his feet. "Hannibal, we have to do something! We can't keep him, he's one of them!" Face turned this on the older man.

Hannibal was going to speak up but Murdock was on his feet in a flash. "Don't talk about me like I'm some kind of animal."

Face jabbed a finger at him. "You are! You're a blood sucking night creature, there's nothing good about you. You're going to kill the three of us while we sleep." He ended with a whisper and Murdock hissed, moving to take a step when Hannibal was up between them, back to Face. "Murdock, stay."

He turned to the side so he could look at Face but still see Murdock. Face noticed this and attacked it. "See? You won't even let him out of your sight. So don't you tell me to calm down."

"Damn. Calm down." B.A. grumbled but no one paid him much attention. Face was glaring at Murdock still. "I swear to God. If you try it..."

"We went over this!" Murdock complained, suddenly childish. "I won't kill you! You're my friends, it'd be wrong and sick and I could never deal with something like that." He crossed his arms and stuck his tongue out.

"I don't trust you." Face declared. "You may have these two fooled, but not me. Okay? We're supposed to be best friends, teammates and you go and get yourself turned into this..._thing_. I will not-"

"It's not my fault!" Murdock shrieked, his eyes going black again and before he could control himself, he was on top of Face, who was across the room and on his back on the floor. Murdock was growling, thrashing as he tried to get a choke hold on Face. Face though was calling for help, his arms flailing around in order to keep Murdock from biting into him or choking him.

It wasn't until another gunshot rang through the room loudly and Murdock flipped over, his hand flying to his stomach, did he come back and his eyes returned to their normal whiteness. Face was gasping beside him, shaking and Hannibal stooped to help him sit up. Face backed quickly into the wall, eyes locked on Murdock.

Hannibal turned to Murdock. "Murdock..." His tone told Murdock he was in a lot of trouble and Murdock did not think twice as he gaped at the man then rose to his feet, beelined for the window, threw it open and one look at the three, jumped. They heard the pop and saw the smoke. Murdock was gone into the black night.

**A/N: Now, there is a story behind Face's fear here. I'll get to it, don't worry. In case you were wondering.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This story will feature a character that I created, just so you all know. I was picturing him as like, Chris Pine or something ;) **

**I hope Face's story seems realistic enough and a good reason for him to just about pee his pants every time a vampire comes along. Now also, though Face's past is about as clear as muddy water, I kinda like thinking of him having a sort of dark past. Like, at least in his teen years. Just also to let you know!**

Once upon a time, Murdock was terrified of the darkness. He always needed a night light in order to get to sleep. But now as he sat perched on the top of the hotel's roof, staring out at the dark city. Distant screams could be heard, the sounds of cars running into lamp poles and other cars. Murdock only breathed in the air, which he did not even need to do. It just felt normal.

He felt terrible. He had almost killed his best friend. Murdock sighed as he rubbed his forehead, kicking his legs back and forth over the edge of the building. The big thing he was debating was whether or not to go back to the team. Maybe he could just fly off and they would either forget about him or eventually be turned themselves. Murdock was torn.

"Hey."

The unfamiliar voice had come from behind. Murdock started and whirled, leaping in the air to brace himself in case he had to fight again. In the shadows a lone figure stood, hands in their pockets, watching him with what looked like curiosity. Murdock let a little of his guard down, nodding in acknowledgment.

"Hey. How long you been standin' there?" Murdock asked the man. He shrugged, coming closer and Murdock could clearly see he was a vampire. "Not too long. Saw you sitting up here, looking more miserable than my grandma when she found out the lottery numbers were actually nineteen-zero-six and she was holding her ticket upside down." The vampire shifted his weight to the other leg.

Murdock stared at him for a moment longer then sat back down on the ledge. "Maybe I'm just fine."

"Or maybe you're a liar." The vampire came closer and Murdock was able to see his face clearly now. He had golden brown hair, styled sort of like Face's. His features were ruggedly handsome; prominent cheekbones and big eyes that were once a normal color.

Murdock leaned back, shaking his head. "I've never been a good liar," He admitted. The vampire gave him a look then sat himself beside Murdock, looking perfectly harmless for the most part. But Murdock kept his guard up.

"Rouge Vanet." The vampire held his hand out. Murdock regarded it for a second before extending his own and grasping it. "James Murdock."

"A-Team?"

That took Murdock by surprise. He gaped, yanking his hand away and demanding an answer with his red eyes. Rouge laughed. "Come on, man. You guys are always making the news. Nearly everyone knows who _you_ are."

"So what are you then?" Murdock retorted. "Undercover Agent disguised as a vampire to come drag us off to prison, even though there is a bigger epidemic going on?"

Rouge shook his head. "Nope, sorry. Just a regular man turned Vampire by his once-was girlfriend."

"Once was?" Murdock wondered curiously. "Came home gray skinned with red eyes and fangs. You could say I went ape shit when she bit me and stabbed her with the kitchen knife. Didn't mean to, though. It just kinda happened." Rouge explained calmly and Murdock could not repress his half-smile.

"So," Rouge changed the topic. "where's the team?"

Murdock stiffened, turning his head away as the wind moved a few pieces of his shaggy hair away from his eyes. "Well...they're human for one." Rouge made an 'ahh' sound. "And maybe I tried to kill Faceman by accident. He...seems to have turned against me. After all we've been through."

Rouge nodded as if he understood, though he really didn't, and put a cautious hand on Murdock's cold shoulder. "Blood lust. It's a bitch."

"Exactly!" Murdock exclaimed, throwing his hands up. "He does not understand how hard it is to stand there, acting like everything's normal, while all I really want to do is tear at their throats. But...they're my family."

Somewhere another car's brakes screeched and a loud bang followed. "They can't understand," Rouge tried to ease his mood. "It's much harder than that. I've been trying not to feed, these people did nothing to deserve this. But my record has not been clean since two nights ago."

Murdock sighed again. "And there's no cure yet?"

Rouge shook his head. He retracted his hand. "But I've discovered that animal blood doesn't kill us. Not as good as human blood, but it helps." He cocked an eyebrow as an offering and Murdock hesitated before nodding. "Alright. Show me where the hot spot is."

* * *

><p>"Face," Hannibal watched as the still petrified conman scrambled about the hotel room, locking the windows and doors. "What're you doing?"<p>

"Making sure he doesn't get in." Face hissed as he threw his shaken self down on the couch with the blanket from one of the beds and draped it around his body. Hannibal sighed. This was almost ridiculous.

The Colonel sat down beside him, nodding to B.A. to turn the TV down and got in Face's line of sight. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Face swallowed. "Does it matter?"

"Well it must."

"No. It's...foolish and ridiculous." Face tried to argue but Hannibal shook his head. "Not good enough. I know you Face, and you wouldn't just turn against Murdock like that."

Face whipped his head around, giving Hannibal a dirty look. "Oh do you? Hannibal, you weren't there. You never were there to...be there..." He stopped, eyes darting to the black window.

"This some kinda horror movie story here?" B.A. wondered without taking his eyes off the TV, though Hannibal could see a hint of interest in the story in his eyes.

The conman timidly shook his head. "Not really. It's a...collection of incidents."

The other two waited for Face to begin. "I was a...problem child, you could say? Nobody seemed to want to adopt me...as soon as I was seventeen, I was all but thrown out. I wound up living on the streets. Sleeping anywhere that was decent and getting tangled with the wrong crowd. Until I met _her_."

"Brooklyn Meyers. I guess the correct term for her would be, goth. She had gotten around, and now she was centering on me. She found me in one of the alleys, sitting with a discarded magazine-"

"What magazine?" B.A. interrupted and Face turned to glare at him. He did not answer that, only shaking his head a little in disagreement.

"She was like me. Abandoned and alone. She asked me if I wanted to join her for a good time, and I agreed because I was young and knew nothing. She had a dark, mysterious personality and I think that's why I was drawn to her. But she had this group, they always hung out in this one night club thing. It was always dark, like a crypt or something. Death music played, these people were honestly the human version of...vampires."

"They were strange, not your typical emos or goths. Something...weirder. They always came at me with knives, calming I needed to draw some blood in order to be one of them or something. I'd find a way out of doing it. But about the fifth time I was drug back there, they weren't going to let it slide again. They lunged, blocking the exits and drawing knives and when I tried to get Brooklyn to help, she just tried to get my blood, too.

"It was becoming clear that they weren't...human. They needed this or they would go crazy. I remember running into the bathroom and finding a window. I got up and was pushing it open when another of those people was there outside the window. He kicked me back into the room when the doors burst open and their clan leader or whoever he was pinned me down. They got me, right here."

Face shakily reached for the end of his tee shirt and pulled it up to his collar bone, pointing to a faded scar on the right side of his chest.

"It came gushing out, the blood. They handed him a wineglass and he filled it with my blood...then drank it. Something in his eyes changed then...they went red. I swear they went red. But it was really dark, I wasn't too sure. That's when they all dove for me again, swinging knives in an attempt to get my blood. The window guy had come in and I sought that opportunity to leave. It was hard, and I struggled quite a bit until I managed to kick them back and fled. Told the Doctor's I slipped while cutting some meat in my kitchen."

He stopped and Hannibal, who had listened to the story with clear intent, was now focused on one thing that Face had said. "Red eyes? Have these things really been around that long?"

"Hey, we've all heard the legends." B.A. shrugged, looking over now. "So ya almost got dried out by some weird clan of clearly mentally troubled dudes?"

Face turned large and wild eyes on him. "I was nearly killed! By monster! Don't believe if you want, but it happened, I swear to God! That was when I enlisted in the army...had to get outta that damn place."

Hannibal placed a hand on his shoulder. "Face. Were they vampires?"

Face opened his mouth but no sound came out. He tried to pull away off the couch but Hannibal's grip tightened and he kept the shaken man down. "Tell me."

"I don't..." Face paused at Hannibal's 'Don't-You-_Dare _-Lie-To-Me' look. "Look, they probably were! All that matters now, though, is they've finally broken out and taken over."

Before they could saw anymore, the door was suddenly knocked off its hinges and at least five different pairs of red eyes glared in at the humans.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ok, sorry bout the two week wait. I was out of town, but I'm back! So enjoy this latest chapter, my friends!**

There were three squirrels running around the trees in the park. Rouge pointed to one tree, saying, "Squirrel blood isn't too bad. Hell, I think it's better than rat."

"But...squirrels are fast," Murdock noted, scrunching his face up.

Rouge smirked. "Yeah, I thought so, too." In one fluid movement, the Vampire was suddenly across the park, his fingers clenched around a squirming object. As Murdock came closer, he could see it was a squirrel.

"I can do that." He muttered, for it had looked effortless to him. Rouge quirked an eyebrow and held his snack until it finally suffocated and fell limp.

Murdock slowly turned when he heard the scuffling of a nearby squirrel. His nearly keen eyesight picked it out right away. It sat at the base of the closest tree, busy tail flicking up and down as it washed its hands. A breeze blew through gently and it carried the scent of blood with it; Murdock tilted his head and sniffed, closing his eyes and running his tongue over his pale lips. For an animal, it was pretty good.

The Vampire behind him busied himself in his own squirrel and Murdock shifted into a crouch, eyes locked on the small mammal. He felt his fangs dripping with poison and his eyes going black. It was oblivious at first, going about its cleaning business. Until Murdock sprang. The small head had time to snap up and its black eyes reflected the creature in front of it before it was suddenly dead.

Rouge had already finished off his and he watched, nodding to himself. He was not going to interrupt.

Murdock managed another squirrel then straightened up slowly, wiping his mouth along his sleeve and turning to face Rouge. "Now what?"

"Depends. What are you wanting to do?" Rouge shrugged, folding his arms over his chest. Murdock pursed his lips in thought. He was about to suggest another location with bigger food selections when he heard a distant shout. Normal human ears would never have been able to detect it, but he could. It was very faint and if the scream had not been familiar, Murdock would have ignored it. But he _knew_ that scream...the same shout that rang out during the war of Iraq, right before the explosion. During an away mission, it had been Face yelling for them all to get down. Now that voice was yelling again.

Before Rouge could say anything, Murdock was gone in a puff of smoke.

* * *

><p>Hannibal shoved Face back behind him as B.A. readied the rifle. The Vampires had yet to charge, soaking in their fear and baring their fangs. There were at least six of them and now they were slowly entering the room, hungry for the three humans. Then the first one, a dark-skinned male with dreadlocks, made the first move.<p>

Hannibal flinched, ready for the sudden feel of sharp fangs in his neck when there was a loud pop and the Vampire was thrown backwards onto the coffee table, breaking it into pieces. The female jumped and landed down in front of the other one, shrieking a growl and reaching for something near Hannibal. He opened his eyes.

Murdock was whirling to avoid the female's grasping hands, he came up behind her and lifted her off the floor, spinning her and bringing her down on her head like he had done before in the alley. It had the same affect and her skull burst open. Face gagged, turning away.

Hannibal was the first to react; he spun and grabbed the knife off the counter, tossing it to Murdock when he held his hand out. He caught it deftly and stabbed it right into the female's chest. After she was gone, Murdock took out the dreadlocks Vampire as he was rising to his feet.

When B.A. fired the rifle, Murdock turned to see the other four charging for the humans and he growled defensively before grabbing the knife from Hannibal and stabbing the closest Vampire. That left three and one was almost to B.A., despite his firing the rifle. Face was cowering in the corner of the room near the window. Murdock leapt onto the back of the one advancing on Bosco and grabbed head, twisting it sharply until it cracked and he was looking into the black eyes of the creature. It reached back, its claws raking down Murdock's arms but he ignored that, driving the knife into the man's chest.

Murdock jumped off right as it turned to dust and he rounded on the next. She was staring at him furiously, her dirty blond hair covering the left side of her face as she clenched her fists. He smirked and shrugged, motioning her forwards with his fingers. When she did in fact jump, Murdock threw the knife directly into her heart. She gasped, hands grasping frantically for the hilt before she was gone. Now only one remained and he was holding Face by his upper arm.

No words were exchanged and Murdock went straight for him, landing a strong kick in the Vampire's gut. It fell backwards into the wall, denting it, and it's hold on Face fell off. Face scrambled back and Murdock landed on the Vampire, staking it.

The Vampires were gone. A fearful silence stretched through the room, no one daring to even breathe loudly in case more heard and came for them. Murdock still knelt on the floor, staring at the dust under him.

"I better now owe ya anythin' for savin' us." Came the gruff first words from the other side of the room as B.A. lowered the gun. Murdock finally moved, too, standing and facing B.A. with a small smile playing on his lips. "It's okay."

Hannibal came around the counter and held his hand out for the knife. Murdock bent to get it and handed it to him, hilt towards the older man, and Hannibal stuck it in his belt. "Thank you, Murdock." He said, some small relief in his gray-blue eyes.

"It's not like I'm gonna let you guys get killed," Murdock told them with a sheepish shrug. "If anyone's gonna kill you guys, only I can."

Face scowled, clearly unhappy. Hannibal gave Murdock a look that told him he'd said too much but before Murdock could stutter an apology, the Boss was chuckling. He covered his mouth, shaking his head but they could hear it all the same. Murdock dared a grin. Even B.A. looked less angry as he rolled his eyes.

"Don't count on it. Fool."

"I didn't appreciate that comment, Hannibal." Face was muttering. "It's not funny."

Hannibal sighed and put a hand on the man's shoulder. "Murdock just saved our lives. He protected you from the thing you fear, Face."

Though he said it quietly, Murdock still heard, of course, and he ducked his head shamefully. Face flicked his eyes over to him then back to Hannibal. "I don't want him in here. I don't want him anywhere near me." The words were uttered harshly and that stung Murdock. He snapped his head up, glaring at Face with his red eyes.

The conman automatically leapt back. "I think," Murdock began in a sardonic tone. "it's time to teach Face a little lesson in the subject called trust. Excuse us for a moment, gentlemen."

Before anyone could question him and Face could take cover, Murdock had his arms around the young man's torso and he was suddenly falling out of the window.

"What the hell!" Was all Face could yell as Murdock held him against him while they fell to the ground. Face did not want to be in Murdock's arms, but he also did not want to free fall alone. So he closed his eyes, gripped Murdock's shoulders, and waited for the splattering death. And when it did not come, he dared to crack his left eye open.

They were indeed on the ground, only Murdock was on his feet and Face realized his feet were also touching the cement. The arms were gone and Face let out a long breath, trying to regulate his heartbeat.

When he looked up at Murdock, the red eyes were innocent and big, asking for him to trust him. Face shook his head, suddenly feeling sick in his stomach. "That was..._not_ cool." He managed to get out in a gasp.

"But wasn't the rush fun?" Murdock's voice was bubbling with contained excitement and Face wanted to smack him. "Maybe if you had warned me instead of giving me the impression that you were trying to kill me all over the road!" His voice rose in irritation and Murdock shrank back a little.

"But you wouldn't have agreed."

"Did I agree in the first place?" Face demanded, and answered himself. "No!" He spat.

Murdock held his hands out. "I'm sorry, Face."

They stared at each other. Face wanted to turn and walk away, or perhaps run, but he couldn't and Murdock was giving him the puppy eyes. "Jesus, knock that off." Face grumbled, waving his hand and turning his head away.

"Whaaaaat?" Murdock complained and Face ignored him, turning his body to the side and bracing his hands on his hips, pulling his bottom lip in between his teeth. "You must trust me a little by now," Murdock decided to tackle and when Face glanced at him, he explained, "We're out hee on this dark street, alone and you don't have a weapon. And I'm not attacking you."

Face waited a moment before meeting Murdock's eyes again. "So?"

"Soooo, there's some reason you're still with me." Murdock made a popping sound with his lips and rocked back on his heels. He waited out an answer and Face let out a sigh. "I'm not saying anything, Murdock."

Murdock jabbed his finger towards him. "Ha! You won't admit it, but you _do_ trust me more. I'm delighted!"

It took a great deal of effort to keep from grinning and Face attempted a glare. Yes, he is terrified of Vampires. But maybe it was because this was _Murdock_...he was not sure. The worst that could happen was either death, or be a Vampire himself if something went wrong and then he could just drive a stake into his own chest and be done with it all.

"How about we find a safe place for now," Face finally declared. "And I'll see if it's worth keeping you around."

Murdock's answering smile could have lit up a room and he moved to hug Face but the conman sidestepped out of the way, shaking his head and holding his arms up. "No."

Pouting, but not wanting to argue any further, Murdock let his arms drop and nodded solemnly. "Sorry." He muttered.

Face shrugged it off and chewed his lip thoughtfully then wondered, "How far were you? Did you see the..._people_, come in?" He found it difficult to say the word 'Vampire' and was not sure how to substitute that word correctly.

"Nope," Murdock shook his head. "I was in the park. Heard you yelling and I dunno, it was just instinct, like blinking when there's a loud noise in your face. I knew you guys were in danger and...there I was."

"So you didn't think twice, basically?"

Murdock nodded slowly. "Sure."

After a moment of silence, Face looked back over at Murdock curiously. "So what were you doing in the park?"

"Well I met..." When Murdock trailed off, suddenly looking alert, Face felt his pulse quickening. Murdock sniffed, inclined his head towards the hotel, and growled lowly. "Rouge." He grumbled under his breath before grabbing Face once more and slinging him onto his back as they suddenly were dashing down the hall to the door where the team's room had been.


End file.
